Broik
Broik was a Ferengi waiter at Quark's on Deep Space 9 between 2369 and 2375. He took Jadzia Dax's order of steamed azna and was later running a gaming table when Keiko O'Brien tried to persuade Rom bringing Nog into her new school aboard the station. ( ) In 2369, Quark surreptitiously ordered him to rig the dabo table when the Wadi were on a lucky winning streak and Broik subsequently cheated by manipulating the table. ( ) Broik was responsible for a wrong shipment of 5000 wrappages of Cardassian yamok sauce. Quark told him that the price would be subtracted from his payment for the next six years. ( ) In 2370, he assisted Quark serving the dinner for Fallit Kot. ( ) He noticed Commander Benjamin Sisko's order moments before Sisko had to cancel it because ambassadors E'Tyshra and Sharat came aboard the station. ( ) The same year, Broik served beverages for Quark's dinner with Sakonna. ( ) He was responsible for closing the upper level of Quark's and was observed by Morn when Quark had a business meeting with Garak. ( ) Broik served in Quark's when the three Klingon Intelligence officers Atul, Bo'rak, and Morka started a brawl with the Romulan delegation. ( ) Broik was working in Quark's when the docked at Deep Space 9 and Quark tried to sell jewelry to Ensign Harry Kim. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 2372 he attended the memorial service for Benjamin Sisko on the promenade. ( ) Broik also served at Quark's when Odo confronts Quark with his "furniture problem". ( ) Although he was reluctant to go against ten thousand years of Ferengi tradition, Broik joined Rom's Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees in 2372, when the employees of Quark's successfully fought for better wages and treatment. ( ) Broik met with a Bajoran, who was dressed in a monk robe at an airlock in 2372. Jake Sisko, who watched the arrival, supposed that the monk is a thief. ( ) Broik waited a drink when Quark shouted out he'll have to die. All customers and employees, including Broik, stopped. ( ) Broik listened to the final speech of Benjamin Sisko shortly before Starfleet left Deep Space 9 in 2373. ( ) He also worked under the Dominion occupation at Quark's and was serving drinks to Bajorans and Cardassians. ( ) In 2374, Broik was in Quark's when the memorial for Morn was held. He was instructed by Quark to serve a special drink and to tell the customers this was Morn's favorite drink. ( ) In 2375, Broik was still employed at Quark's, and was ordered by Quark to water the drinks as the bar became the last bastion of traditional Ferengi civilization. ( ) Appendices Background Broik was played by regular extra and stand-in David B. Levinson, who received no credits for almost all of his appearances. Broik was a seldom-mentioned but often-seen member of Quark's staff throughout DS9's seven-year run. Along with Dabo girl M'Pella, Broik finally got to speak on screen in . Along with Quark, Morn, Evek and Q, he is one of only five characters to appear in all three Star Trek series based in the 24th century: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. One of Levinson's costumes was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Appearances (This list is currently incomplete. *DS9: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * External link * de:Broik Category:Ferengi Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:Terok Nor residents